


A Lie is no better then a Hidden Truth.

by Mischiefs_Hawk



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Hidden Relationships, M/M, Post-Avengers (2012), mentioned!stony, mentioned!thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2578025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischiefs_Hawk/pseuds/Mischiefs_Hawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a preteen Peter Parker, adopted son of Steve and Tony Stark-Rogers walks in on something that's been hidden for a number of years?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lie is no better then a Hidden Truth.

"I don't want to do this anymore." The voice was soft, almost about to crack with tears. Peter nudged his head through the door, using his Aunt Nat's training to keep quiet. The room belonged to Uncle Clint. It was on the highest level of stark tower, where the archer was most comfortable. The room was well lit at one end, where large windows allowed the City's bright light in. Whereas on the other side, where Peter was hiding, was bathed in shadow. In front of the large windows and balcony was a couch of sorts where Clint was laying down with a man the Spider-man had never seen before. He was taller than Clint with black hair and a style of dress that reminded Peter of Thor's.  
Clint had his head rested on the man's lap, the man gently weaved his hand in and out of Clint's hair. Despite how odd the situation looked to Peter, Clint looked more comfortable than he ever had before. 

"I know, beloved." The man's voice was sweet, light. Almost like honey drizzled over. Peter had the feeling that if the man lied to him, he'd believe him in a second. 

"You can always come with me to Asgard."  
So he was like Thor! Who was this man? The more he looked at the man, Peter was sure he recognized him from somewhere. He just couldn't place it.

"Because that would go over so well." Clint muttered in response, looking towards the shadows. For a moment, Peter thought Clint had seen him. Holding his breathe, Peter tried not to make a sound until Clint looked away.

"Hawk," the man said, gently leading the man upward to look him in the eye. "If you came with me, none in Asgard would bother you. You would be the King's consort and your companions wouldn't be able to speak out against it."  
Clint looked like he desperately wanted to say yes when instead he leaned forward to meet the man for a kiss. Peter watched for a second, wishing to God he was anywhere but there. If he could have gotten away without making a sound, he would have. He couldn't though, there was something about the man that kept him standing there, watching. The need to place the man's face was overwhelming the young super hero.  
The kiss ended after a moment, after a long moment of very uncomfortable moans and other sounds which would haunt Peter's nightmares for the next month. 

"I told Nat."  
Clint had rested his head against his boyfriend? Lover’s? Shoulder.  
The man visibly tensed, his hand twitching like he was reaching for a weapon.  
He obviously had problems with Aunt Nat, why?

"How did she take it?" The man’s voice was colder now, not sweet as it had been before. 

"She was fine with it, took a bit to explain how you weren't ya know, dead."  
Then Peter realized who the man, rather God was: Loki, the trickster, and Thor's younger brother. Also the man to unintentionally bring his parents together and even more unintentionally save Peter from a series of abusive foster homes and dirt bags.  
Along with the realization came a small gasp of breathe- which revealed his hiding place to the god and the trained super spy.  
The two stood, a dagger of sorts appearing in Loki's hands.

"Whose there?" Clint asked, his hands clenched and ready for a fight.  
Peter could feel Loki's intense gaze on him, despite the dark shadows hiding him. 

"Come out, child."  
Loki's order earned a confused glance from Clint and Peter's compliance. 

"Kid! What the hell!" The archer exclaimed, striding over to the eleven year old.

"You can't tell your Dads okay?" He asked, looking oddly desperate. 

"That's Loki." Said god rolled his eyes  
"I see he didn't inherit Stark's wit." Clint glared at him  
“this isn't funny."

"Thor said he was dead."The mention of Thor made Loki frown, a glimpse of possible guilt shone in his eyes. 

"Yes well, Thor isn't that bright is he?" Loki muttered, looking between Clint and Peter. 

"Promise me, Peter. Don't tell your Dads or Bruce and please god don't tell Thor."

"Why not?" The two adults glanced at one another in surprise, out of everything Peter could have said- asked for money for compliance or the like- they hadn't expected such a ration question from a preteen. 

"It's just... It's better this way." The archer muttered, his stance relaxing slightly as he figured Peter wouldn't tell.

"How though? Thor thinks his brother's dead. Wouldn't he be like really happy to find out he's not?"  
Loki was about to say something when Peter cut in- a first for the god. 

"I won't tell but you really should think about telling them. Clint, when I first came here you all told me we were a family. Families don't keep secrets like this."  
Without another word, the Spider-Man left the couple, his mature words sticking in the secret couple’s thoughts for days to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short frosthawk piece. I really love this pairing and it doesn't get enough love. I think this takes place in the same Universe as Blood of the Covenant (another work of mine) but when I am not exactly sure. In the MCU, I'd say it's post Avengers and post Thor:The Dark World.  
> If you enjoy my stuff, consider buying me a coffee (UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES DO YOU HAVE TO) http://ko-fi.com/D1D06I0X


End file.
